Flower Gleam and Glow
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: Modern AU. Rapunzel is the shy girl at school. People would whisper mean things behind her back when she took her shoes off at lunch and gym when they did it indoors. She was bullied because she wasn't the biggest girl in the world. She was a very skinny and very sleep deprived nerd. All of that is changed when two girls lives are in jeopardy. A MASSAGE ON CHAPTER THREE FOR ALL.
1. Good grades equal Disaster

Rapunzel is the shy girl at school. People would whisper mean things behind her back when she took her shoes off at lunch and gym when they did it indoors. She was bullied because she wasn't the biggest girl in the world. She was a very skinny and very sleep deprived nerd. She never told anyone about her very unique power that was passed down to her by her great- great- great- great- great grandmother whose mother had to drink water with the pollen of a magic flower when she was in labor. She had the ability to heal wounds with her hair but could never cut it. That's why, at eighteen, she has to braid her hair everyday because it's so long. All of this was about to change when two girls lives are in jeopardy.

* * *

><p>It's a warm day at the school on Friday as the bus pulled in to drop off the students. As usual the blond haired pink dress nerd holding onto her books in the back corner of the bus waited till everyone was filed out before getting up herself. When she got to the front she politely thanked the driver like she did every morning. He closed the door behind her with a smile of approval. She was the only sensible student he ever drove to that school. Too bad he didn't know her real story. Like always she walked slowly through the school towards her class room, her braided hair swinging slightly. She looked up just in time to see the boy she's had a crush on forever. Eugene fitzherbert. He was out going, the school hotty, a chess player, a book lover, sometimes a successful pick pocket (Mostly when he brang no lunch money), a baseball player. And taken. By a girl who insist on being called Mother Gothel. She said it's because she's queen. Yeah, queen of bully's. She was always followed by her "subjects" and seemed to always target Rapunzel. She wore a dark red shirt and skin tight jeans. Her hair was black and her eyes seemed the same. Black and cooled. Rapunzel was about to make a beeline for the girls bathroom when she's stopped by someone pulling on her braid.<p>

"Hey!" She exclaimed in surprise, dropping her books to pull her hair out of the pullers grip.

"Oh I'm sorry." Said the ugly voice of Brittany Gothel. "I thought it was something to pull and get a prize!" she joked. Everyone behind her laughed though it wasn't even close to funny.

"Yo, Brittany." Rapunzel heard. Eugene walked over to Brittany. "Calm down with this stuff OK?" She shrugged and made an "I'm watching you" Motion with her figures to her eyes at Rapunzel before strolling off. Her minions' in tow. "Sorry about that." He said joining Rapunzel on the ground to help her pick up the books. "She can be a real pain." She said nothing as they got all the books and he handed his little pile to her. "Later." He saluted to her before walking away. She looked after him dreamingly. Someone giggled. Her eyes go wide and she checked her fake book. Her small pink lunch money bag was gone. She sighed and pulled her extra two dollars out of her flower guide and placed it inside her fake book. Did I say successful? yeah, he was successful at pick pocketing Rapunzel.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sat down in class. since it was assigned seats she had to seat almost in the front of class. which still bugged her three months later cause the teacher could catch her more easily when she's drawing. She loved to draw, paint, water color, anything that meant she could have a thin stick that creates lines in her hand. she had told the teacher the first time she was caught that it helps her listen more. Every giggled at that and she had blushed and instead of pushing forward, gave the teacher's outstretched hand her sketch book for the rest of class. she put her books in her desk and left her math book out. Math was by far her favorite subject (Other then Art) and today the teacher was handing back the result of the hardest test of the semester.<p>

"Now, I know some of you worked hard. But most of you did poorly and I am very ashamed." She started handing the test out. Rapunzel heard a snicker and looked over to see Selena blant smiling wide at the teacher as she handed her the test. "I have one more note. only two out of the whole class. got a perfect score." Selena was looking at her paper and her smile disappeared.

"Excuse me Miss. Gahmen?"

"Yes Miss. Blant?" Miss. Gahman turned away from Rapunzel after handing her the test. Rapunzel put it face down on her desk. wanting to listen to what Selena had to say before seeing her score.

"You must have gave me the wrong paper. uh, it says a E-. maybe this is Rapunzel's." Everyone laughed.

"I'm sorry Miss. Blant but that is indeed your test result. See? That's your name, right at the top left corner." Selena studied the paper and glared. Rapunzel flipped her paper over. right there. in the top left corner along with her name. was a big and bold. A+. She gulped. Knowing one of Selena's friends was a seat away she folded her paper and placed it under her math notebook.

"YES!" She heard. she turned with a start to see Eugen standing up. His hands thrown in the air. "I got an A+!" everyone clapped as he did a little jig. Miss. Gahman laughed.

"Yes you did Mr. fitzherbert. Yes you did." She said while handing another kid their test.

"Who else did?" He asked, his hand outward, test in one hand with wide eyes and a smile. he looked at Brittany who shook her head. he then looked straight at Rapunzel. She looked away. nearly blushing again and started tracing the design on her Note book.

"Rapunzel got the other dear, now seat." He sat down as ordered. G_ee thanks teacher. _Rapunzel thought.

"What?!" Selena's word of shock is heard. "HOW!" She got up and ran over to Rapunzel's desk. she grabbed the paper from under the book and began ripping it up. Rapunzel just sat there quietly. use to this kind of treatment at school.

"Selena Blunt you come with me this moment!" The teacher didn't wait for an answer and began dragging the girl out of the class room. a trail of ripped up paper falling behind. everything went silent. Then everyone in the class began laughing. not at Selena. At Rapunzel. She had got up and picked up the closest shared. Her sight got blurry as tears began. she dropped the paper and ran for the door. leaving everything behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much welcomed!<strong>

**I will be getting back to The in between series, The nightmare Experiment, Dragon crazy Afternoon and the Haunted house soon. As of this chapter. everything is paused till thanksgiving.**


	2. Broken glass and shattered respect

**It's the weekend and I've been doing three things at once: This morning I ate breakfast, did some Latin and wrote some of this at the same time. ditto with lunch right now. so ignore what I said in the last chapter. you may even get another story that popped into my head while making lunch.**

**all my emotions are going into my writing these days... **

* * *

><p>Rapunzel slammed the girls bathroom door open and ran to the sink. Holding onto the sink so hard it made her fists white she let the tears flow. that shouldn't have cut so deep but it did. she sobbed. it was these days that she wished she had friends. she sniffed and whipped her face with one hand. though she wasn't suppose to do this in public the song calmed her. she started singing with little sobs.<p>

_Flower, gleam and glow. let your power shine._

While doing so her hair started glowing like it did when she sang that song. her sobs lessened and she began to breath normally but the tears still came.

_make the clock reverse bring-_

She stopped when she heard the bathroom door open. her hair dimmed to normal and Brittany came walking in.

"How sad." She said. Not making eye contact but started fluffing her hair in the mirror. "I would have congratulated you if you got the A+ but. As you know. Eugene was the only one to get a perfect score." She chuckled at her own little joke. "He's more important. you hear what the teachers talking to Selena about? She's talking about how right she was. you didn't deserve that A+ for what a joke you are. I mean. You are the dumbest student here. I'm sure even your parents are ashamed." She finished fixing her hair and walked out the room. Rapunzel watched her go. more tears falling. that did it. her mother was in the hospital because she was fighting cancer (One thing Rapunzel couldn't heal) and her father was such a great man. But. he died two years back. Rapunzel started crying more. Her grip tightening on the sink. She looked up to the mirror and instead of seeing a saddened face, she saw an angry tear written face. she looked for a little before screaming and slamming her fist into the mirror. Cracking it in several places and putting small cuts in her hand.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel quietly came back into the class room after she had healed her cuts to get out of any questions. She picked up the shredded pieces of her test as the class watched her. some giggling. she throw the pieces in the trash and sat at her desk. She opened it to get her sketch book out. When she had it out more giggles erupted from the other students. she skimmed the pages to a blank one. at the very last page was a drawing she didn't recognize. she looked at it. it was a drawing of a mouse with blond hair. words over it announced it to be her. a stick figure with black and had a foot over the mouse version of Rapunzel and looked ready to stomped on it. the caption above the stick figure said mother Gothle. then it said in big bold letters "I will squish you little rat!" Rapunzel side glanced at Brittany. who made a knife motion to her throat and pointed at her. the kids watching laughed and it took all of Rapunzel's remaining strength not to tear up again. that's when the teacher and Selena came back.<p>

"Alright. Miss. Blant take a seat. Rapunzel would you feel alright re taking the test?" Before she could answer a few people giggled. "Be quit. Rapunzel?" She asked again. She nodded slightly ripping out and crumbling the drawing. "OK them lets get to work." The teacher started talking but Rapunzel wasn't listening. she only looked up when a note was tossed onto her desk. she prepared herself before opening it.

_Your dead meat. no one can get an A+ but ME_

Rapunzel put it down and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. she should be use to death threats by now.

"Rapunzel." She looks up to see their teacher giving her a stern look. "The paper." Rapunzel gave her the paper. she read it refolded it and tapped it on her hand. "Is this a threat to Eugene?" She asked. Rapunzel gasped.

"No maim-" She Began.

"Really? Because it says; Your dead meat. No one can get an A+ but me." She looked up when saying me.

"It wasn't me I swear." Rapunzel explained.

"But your the only other student to get an A. right? so, who else could have wrote this? I'm all ears." She straighten and folded her arms. Rapunzel looked over at Selena. she glared.

"I-um, I.."

"will." She said walking up to her desk. "Looks like you and Miss. Blant will be spending some quality time together cleaning the dishes after school."

"What?" Selena screamed standing up.

"Take your seat young lady. we'll have enough of this." Selena sat down. sending Rapunzel the evilest glare she could manage.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel sat down at the very corner of the lunch room. shoes off so her toes could breath. she opened her sketch book to a white page and started drawing a teddy bear. what started as a fluffy brown happy teddy bear turned into a real brown bear with blood dripping from its mouth and the corps of a wolf at it's feet. when she finished and closed her book she decided she better eat something. she couldn't remember the last time she ate anything. when her mom was first diagnosed she guest. about a week ago. she only drank water while she visited her mom. when in line she choose a small serving of salad. more like lettuce because she just took some lettuce. she then took a bottle of water and walked to the end. after giving the women her money Rapunzel left before the cafeteria lady could ask if she'd like anything else. while she sat alone munching on the lettuce she heard Brittany and her group talking.<p>

"Doesn't Selena have such luck? She can kill that Rat in privet." Brittany was saying.

"So true Mother Gothel." Said one of the girls. Rapunzel immediately got up and headed to the trashcan. after throwing the last of the lettuce she got out of there as fast as she could to her locker.

* * *

><p>At her locker she was cleaning up some stray hairs in her mirror when she saw Eugene behind her in the reflected surface. She turned, her dress lifted by the air slightly as she did so.<p>

"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting the other A. I'm sure you'll do the same retaking it." His smile was rare for her and she couldn't help but smile back. like he was some kind of wizard that had hypnotic powers or something.

"Thanks." She stuttered. He was about to ad something when he was pushed away by someone.

"Lets go Eugene." It was Brittany. He left but she stayed. staring daggers at Rapunzel. "If I see you with him again I swear you'll regret it." She warned in between gritted teeth. She half jogged to get back to her boyfriend. Rapunzel stood there for a second looking at the ground before snapping out of it and closed her locker to get to art class.

* * *

><p>Art class was the only class she had without Brittany Gothel or Selena Blant and she was more then happy. But standing next to her at his aisle was the most talented boy in school. He called himself Tuff because he thought he was the toughest guy around. the entire school calls him TuffNut. his real name was George. But Rapunzel loved his talent for art and once in awhile asked for some art suggestion. last time she did he gave her this wonderful instruction speech on the different shading techniques and her drawing is better then ever now. Today they were continuing their bowl of fruit and she was just about done.<p>

"Hey TuffNut?" She asked.

"Yeah Punzie?" She thought it was cute that he called her that,

"Can you pass me the red paint?" He stopped shading the bowls shadow and grabbed the paint to his left. "Thanks." She took it and placed her brush in. that's when the door opened near her. it was Selena.

"What is it Miss. Blant?" Asked Rapunzel's art teacher Mr. Daniels. everybody called him the statue because he believed in being his students modal if they did human portraits.

"Uh. Mrs. Patrick needs you. she's just in the hall." He nodded his thanks and left. Selena watched him go. She walked up to Rapunzel who was bussing herself by lightly painting her apple. Knowing the girl hadn't seen her yet she took that to her advantage. she grabbed the nearest can of paint. Then she throw the contents at the canvass.

"No-No-No-No-No!" Rapunzel squealed in surprise. Yellow paint had come from nowhere and now her painting was ruined.

"I saw that!" George yelled. "You did that to Punzies' Painting! Mr. Daniels!" George made an advance at the door. Just then said person came in.

"Mrs. Patrick's wasn't there." he said walking in.

"Mr. Daniels Selena ruined Punzies' Painting." Their teacher looked over to Rapunzel and saw she was sobbing. indeed her bowl of fruit was now yellow.

"You must leave Miss. Blant. now." He ordered Selena out. By now all the students where paused and watching. he walked over to his crying student. he didn't tolerate his students paintings being sabotaged. He lightly rubbed her back. "George. go get her the extra emergency fruit bowl painting." He also believed in having extra already drawn painting of what their project is in case of things like this.

"All ready have it sir." A student said giving him the extra. he removed the ruined one and replaced it.

"Alright. everyone get back to your painting." George nodded and soon everyone was consumed in finishing his or her painting. "Punzie I'll talk to your teacher about her and giving you more time to finish." He knew she loved drawing so that would most definitely help her feel better. "I expect no messing around from everyone while I'm gone." He announced before leaving. Rapunzel stood there for a while not willing to move. then her arm worked on it's own and picked a brush up to restart. But she knew he wouldn't be able to convince the science teacher that Selena the most kind student would do such a thing.

* * *

><p>Mr. Daniels was right. Rapunzel ended up so immersed in detailing her drawing that she didn't notice the other students leave or the bell for next class. Not that it matter Mr. Daniels got permission. While she was painting all her worries seemed to flow away and into her arm so it wouldn't stray to create the lines of beautiful colors. She was so out of it until she heard her teacher,<p>

"Beautiful job hun." She looked over to him and smiled. "It's about time to go to gym." On cue the bell rang. Rapunzel put the brush down and thanked him for letting her have extra time. she placed a smile on the outside. but on the inside she was still depressed and upset to know that it wasn't her real drawing she was finishing. Gym seemed to go with no incident and she was as usual. The last to be picked for a team. When gym was over Miss. Gahman came out and greeted Rapunzel with a reminder.

"Rapunzel. Come with me to the kitchen." Rapunzel nodded sadly and grabbed her shoes before following,

"Selena, come." Miss. Gahman ordered Selena as they past like a owner talking to her dog. Selena followed with a huff. They got to the kitchen where the chief was waiting. Miss. Gahman left them with a simple "Gook luck." The chief studied the two girls for a moment before beginning to set the rules,

"Rapunzel." He said with a bit of sympathy. "You shall wash the dishes and you." He pointed to Selena. "Shall dry and put away as seen to already washed dishes. See?" Rapunzel saluted. she liked the chief.

"I sir." she said, no smile anywhere on her face. He winked.

"I indeed." Selena rolled her eyes when he left. When he left is when she struck. she opened her purse and took out a pack of cigars,

"I don't think you should be doing that." Rapunzel said eyeing the box.

"Please." Selena said with a groan. "Shut up." Rapunzel looked away and put her focus on the dishes. she took the apron off the hook and tied it on. Then like she always did while doing dishes at home, blocked everything out and started singing her favorite cleaning song while turning on the water.

seven AM_ my usual morning line up. start on the chores and sweep till the floors all clean._ _polish and wax do laundry and mop and shine up. sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen!_

"Please." Selena interrupted her after a puff of smoke. "You can do that but don't sing. it sounds horrible." Rapunzel looked up from scrubbing a plate. she worked up the courage,

"Go outside and do that dirty thing then." Selena just shrugged and walked for the kitchen door leading out. She looked back to the plate and returned to scrubbing with a sigh as a single tear fell from her eye and plopped into the water. the memory of singing for her parents when they both where sick came back to her. she had finished and they were both clapping and had said it was amazing and she was born a singer. but now, she thought as another tear fell and she put the clean plate to the side, maybe that was a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>I always look forward to reviews.<strong>


	3. Dollars and Beans

**Review and suggest what story I should update next!**

* * *

><p>After the Bus left her at the stop near her house, Rapunzel opened the Garage, threw her school stuff in and grabbed her bike. ignoring the car that has not been used since her father died. She soon was on her way to the highway and to her mom at the hospital. parking and chaining her bike she entered the building to be greeted by the doctor.<p>

"Hello Rapunzel." He said taking her hand.

"Hi Dr. Max." She forced a smile. "How's mom?" She asked as they walked to the many halls with rooms. Some they past were inhabited by people like her. small, weak, bullied teens who tried a drug overdose when they couldn't take the pain anymore. She knew what that was like. She had tried that once too. Taking as many ibuprofen as she could. But it failed when her dad walked in just as she gulped them down. Two weeks in the hospital she stayed. Guilty for trying to take her life. When she had gotten out the bullying just got worse. They walk into her moms room and her roommate gave Rapunzel a smile. Mrs. Barbra, or as she insisted on, Tammy (Her first name), had cancer too and her bald head was covered with the bandana Rapunzel had sewn for her as a gift.

"Nice to see you Rapunzel. Your mother misses you." Tammy respected Rapunzel and since the teen came to visit her mom nearly everyday, Tam could tell when she was not well. But, like I said, Tammy respected Rapunzel and her privacy so knew not to wonder to much with the questions. A voice is heard from the curtains.

"Punzi?" Rapunzel's Mother had such beautiful vocals even cancer can't destroy it. In response Rapunzel came over and carefully moved the fabric away. "Hey dear." Rapunzel's true smile came to the surface at the site of her mom. She was wearing her Bright yellow night shirt and pants that she had got her for Christmas two years ago and she was wearing the bandana Rapunzel also made her.

"Hey mom." She walked over to the bed and kissed her moms forehead. She then sat down in the sit next to the bed.

"how are you doing honey?" Sara asked her daughter.

"I'm good." Rapunzel replied. Sara looked at her. She could till immediately that her mind wasn't with them by the way her green eyes wondered the room and never came to rest.

"Rapunzel."

"Yes mother?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sara gave her a stern yet kind and worried look.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is you." Rapunzel tried to escape.

"Awe." She took her hand. "I love you too." Rapunzel's eyes stopped moving to look at her mom and smile.

"huh." Rapunzel sighed and Sara smiled. Always works, "Mom. Do you remember when you and dad were sick and I sung I see the light?"

"yes."

"Were you telling the truth about me being burn to sing?" Rapunzel asked nervously,

"Of course we meant it. Why'd you think we didn't?"

"I-" She started. "I don't know. I guess I was just curious." Sara decided to let it go from there.

"Want some supper?" She asked ready to pick up the phone.

"Just water is fine. I'll get it downstairs."

"ok dear if your sure." Sara watched her child leave before dialing, all thoughts on her.

* * *

><p>Down at the cafeteria the blond teen was searching her pocket (Yes, her dress has pockets) for a dollar to give the machine.<p>

"Dang." She muttered. She forgot to bring change.

"Here" Rapunzel turned to see another girl standing behind her, holding out a green piece of paper.

"No. I'm fine."

"Oh really? Because it looks to me that you searched every inch of your pockets Rapunzel." That caught her attention,

"How'd you know my name?" Rapunzel asked turning fully.

"I've been stuck here for a week. after an overdose." She gave Rapunzel a shy smile. "According to my doctor he was the one to treat a young girl with long blond hair for the same thing. I assume that's you?" She nodded.

"Why did you do that?" Rapunzel dared ask,

"Do what?"

"Overdose."

"I don't know."

"Come on you have to know why you did. I overdose because of the bullying." The girl gave her a surprised look. "What's your name?"

"Oh, where are my manners." She stuck out her free hand. "My names Danielle."

"hi Danielle." Rapunzel took Danielle's hand. "So, Why the overdose?" Rapunzel didn't know what it was like to have full conversations with someone her age so she wasn't sure if this pushing was rude.

"Like I said, I don't know. I blanked out after taking the pills. I woke up here and the doctor told me what happened." Rapunzel stayed quite. "I better go. see ya!" Danielle waved goodbye and turned. While walking Rapunzel saw the dollar fall to the floor. She picked it up and watched Danielle leave.

* * *

><p>When back in her mothers room Rapunzel found her well into her tray of a salad and beans.<p>

"Welcome back dear." Her mom greeted her before taking another sip of orange juice.

"Hey." Rapunzel sat and took a sip of water.

"What's on your mind?" Sara asked.

"I just meat a girl my age."

"Good."

"She's here because she took an overdose." Before her mother could answer the Doctor came in.

"Rapunzel. you have to go now." He said taping his watch. He knew she wanted to go home at 6 every visit to do other things.

"Thanks." She kissed her mom goodbye and waved at tammy before leaving.

"That girl." Sara said shaking her head with a smile on her face.


	4. Glow

**Enjoy this new chapter (Not)**

* * *

><p>Parking her bike in the garage, Rapunzel left her bags where she left them. Instead of going inside she went straight for a walk. She wanted to get her emotions out. The only way to do so was to do what her dad told her many times he got frustrated with life. He would walk to the gym and take it all out on a punching bag. She plugged her ear buds in and tapped on her Imp3. Her favorite song of the year turned on. now this song, wasn't the best song. It was a bit depressing. But, Rapunzel was depressed so. Her mom would never approve.<p>

_Are you, are you. Coming to the tree?_

_Where they strung up a man. They say who murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_if we met - at mid- night in the hanging tree _

_Are you, are you. Coming to the tree?_

_Where a dead men called out, for his love to flee _

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_if we met- at mid- night in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you. Coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_if we met- at mid- night in the hanging tree_

__Are you, are you. Coming to the tree_?_

_Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_if we met- at mid- night in the hanging tree_

Rapunzel was beginning to jog and her head was feeling a bit less foggy. A scream and screech of breaks distracts her from doing so and she looked ahead. Getting closer she saw someone get out of the car gasping.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see her."

"No!" Someone was crying and someone was dialing. On the ground. Was Brittani gothle. Eye's closed, leg turned, some blood on her shirt.

"No." Rapunzel whispered putting a hand to her mouth in shock. That ambulance isn't gonna make it in time. it looked like that for sure. Normally, Being someone bullied by her would be happy she might die and leave. That's what you think Rapunzel's going to do. But she hesitated. after all. She was just a teen like her, nearly done with school. she closed her eyes and said in her head. _Don't regret this. _Rapunzel pushed through the crowd. "Move out of the way!" She yelled pulling her ear buds out. the people moved. The closer she was she could now tell that Gothle must have many broken ribs that might have even punctured a lung. Her mother was sobbing and Eugene was standing out of the way. not sure what to do. "Move!" Rapunzel pushed past the last barricade of bodies finally being noticed by Brittani's mom and Eugene.

"Rapunzel, right? What are you doing here?" Eugene asked biting his knuckles.

"Something crazy."

"What?" He asked. She gave a shaky breath.

"Here goes nothing." She rapidly undid her braid so her hair was almost all the way loss. she carefully put her hair on Brittani.

"What are you doing to her?" Asked Gothle's mother. Rapunzel looked at her, telling her in her eyes not to speak. Everyone present goes silent as Rapunzel started singing the song she's kept secret all her life.

_**Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine.**_

Her hair began to glow and some (All) the people there had their phones snapped out in an instance.

**_Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was my._**

**_Heal what has been hurt. Change the fates design. Find what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was MINE_**

Rapunzel finished her long last verse. the roar of sirens are heard. Brittani jerks upward and gasped. eye's snapping open.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :)<strong>


	5. Finally broken Never to be mended

**hora****. My birthday's today. yeah... yeah. I can't sleep and my eyes are dry. hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel realized what she just did. And what danger she was now in.<p>

"Brittany!" Eugene said in surprise running over. he took her hand as she gasped for air. Rapunzel sat there, hair still in Brittany lap, with fear in her eyes. She had made the worst mistake in her life. in a flash she gathered her hair in her arms and ran for home. successfully escaping questions. slamming the door behind her she dropped to the ground. sliding on the door. Why hadn't she just jogged on by? Why did she look? Why did she have such a terrible burden to keep always with her now. Breaking her mother and fathers promise she made long ago, to keep the song and her powers secret from the world. why did she have to have such a big heart? That last question that came to her brought back a memory she's blocked out for years.

_**"Daddy, Daddy look!" The 9 year old Rapunzel living in California ran with tears building up to her father in the park, holding something small in her small fragile fingers.**_

_** "What is it Honey?" The broad shoulder brunet father asked. She opened her fingers to reveal a little baby bird.**_

_** "His wings hurt daddy!" He studied the bird and agreed with his daughter. the birds wing was indeed broken.**_

_** "That's unfortunate my dear." He said knelling to her height.**_

_** "Can I heal him daddy? Please?" He sighed.**_

_** "You know you can't do that, we're many miles from our house and you promised you'd keep it hidden."**_

_** "But he was alone. I don't want him to be alone. I want him to be free to fly." He smiled.**_

_** "How about we take him to the vet."**_

_** "But wont that cost money?" That Rapunzel, six and already knew her family struggled with money.**_

_** "Yes, but you want him to fly right?"**_

_** "I don't want to move again daddy." He saw the worry in her eyes.**_

_** "I swear. We wont have to move." She looked at him for a little.**_

_** "Ok. Lets hurry!" At the vet they where in the waiting room and Rapunzel was talking to the blue bird.**_

_** "You have such a big heart Punzi. that's why i love you so." He kissed her head and she smiled at him as the vet called for a blue bird. Four month later the family of three had to move to the UK, where Rapunzel's father worked as a professor at a collage.**_

Rapunzel's eye filled with tears at the thought of her fathers kindness.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel's feet worked hard peddling her bike. She was already getting stares from a few people. She needed to get to the hospital. She skidded to a halt and didn't bother with her bike and just let it fall to the ground. She ran in and padded straight through, ignoring the call of her mothers doctor. The tears finally came for reasons of her predicament. She needed to confront her mother. And possible lock herself in the house.<p>

"Wait, Rapunzel there's something you need to know!" She threw open the door to her mother's room. She past Tams bed and pulled opened her mothers curtains. The bed was stripped clean. The only thing there was her moms bandanna.

"What?" She whispered, tears silently falling.

"I'm sorry." The doctor caught up and was now holding her shoulder.

"When." She sobbed.

"About an hour after you left." She closed her eyes. and cried more. Breath coming in like daggers. "Shhh." He tried to calm her.

"About an hour ago a girl was hit by a van running a red light. No one was sure she'd make it. But out of a miracle another girl 'healed' her. with this video footage of the scene to prove it." The doctor had let go of Rapunzel to look at the screen. Rapunzel stood frozen, listening. then she heard her voice.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design. Find what has been lost bring back what wants was mine. what once was mine."

"The girl hit is now in the hospital showing sings of not even a scratch. The girl that healed her, who witnesses say whose name is Rapunzel, fled the scene shortly after."

"Wow. Rapunzel." She opened her eyes. "Would you consider working here?" She let a small smile escape.

"Where's she staying?" She asked any sign of happiness fading like it was never there.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>


	6. Forgive and Maybe Forget

Rapunzel walked down the hospital hallway and burst into the room her mom's doctor had said Brittany was in. She was in the middle of a check up.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene was there he walked over. Then hugged her. She stood frozen in place for a little then put her arms around him. Feeling comfort from being hugged for the first time in years. "Thank you so much for saving her. But, how'd you do it?"

"It's this- power, that my great-great-great-great great-"

"I think we get it."

"Right, grandmother passed down to me. It skipped so many generations my mom figured I didn't inherit it."

"But you did."

"Yes."

"What the heck are you doing here blondy? I warned you about tackling to MY boyfriend."

"Stop it brit. She saved your life."

"From a car crash?" She said with a snort.

"So you feel pain from emergency operations?" She moved a little

"No."

"Then stopped talking. So, what does your hair do other then glow?" He said turning back to rapunzel.

"As you can tell it heals."

"Thats bull-"

"Shut up Brittany." Eugene ordered. "Thats incredible. Why keep it hidden?"

"Someone tried to use me to stay alive for ever."

"And you came to me now?"

"I need your help."

* * *

><p>"I got the garage locked! Brittany how are things on your end?"<p>

"Got all the Windows locked in the bedrooms and bathroom!"

"What about your locks punzie? Rapunzel?"

"Guys-" eugen ran for the front door. Looking out with rapunzel there were reporters swarming all over the yard. Eugene opened the door and started yelling. Brittany came out and closed the door. Rapunzel stood still. Her head was getting fuzzy and she heard ringing. Her stomach was turning in knots. She started falling over. Then her world went black and all she heard was the cry of Brittany.

"Come on, come on wake up my little artistic nerd." Raphael heard a familiar voice. Soon the world came to life. Three faces were around her and the sun was beaming in from the window.

"Doc?" Rapunzel said placing a hand on her head.

"It's me." It was her mom's doctor.

"What happened?"

"Looks like you fainted from fear and a burden." He said putting two fingures on her forehead. "Not hot, so. Can you fill in what Eugene succeeded in living out?"

"First." Brittany interrupted. "Rapunzel, Eugene told me what happened and how you just stood up and saved me. I want to thank you and say. I'm sorry, for-for being mean to you." Rapunzel smiled.

"Apology accepted." Brittany smiled as well.


End file.
